Blood Kisses
by Takato Metallium
Summary: AU, vampires, Zosopp, slight xxxHolic references. In a world where it’s constantly night, Usopp Sogeki’s life begins to mix with the supernatural, and he finds himself the unwilling food source for a newborn vampire.
1. Chapter I: Things Just Got Complicated

Hot lips grazed the skin of his neck and he gasped audibly, shivering as a cold body pressed him against a wall. He grappled for something to hold onto, finally snagging hold of the other's clothes and tilting his head back to grant more access. A name fell from his lips but he couldn't hear it over the pounding of his own heart.

Then…_contact_. His mouth opened slightly, warmth filling his body as he bucked against the one who was sucking his blood from his throat. He moaned, and he felt the vampire smirk against his neck, his eyes beginning to droop…

…and that was when Usopp Sogeki woke, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He gulped for air, running a hand through his hair as he stared out at the darkness of his room. Sunlight was trying to break through behind the curtains, and he could hear the bedside radio playing.

_"Gooooooooooooooooood mooooooooooorrrrrrniiiiiiiingggggg, Shibuuuuuuuuyaaa! Are you all feelin' SUUUUUUUUPAAAA this morning? It's a gorgeous 12____! Comin' up next after the 9am news is the new song from crooner Brook Rumba…_"

'_9am_?' Usopp blinked and looked at his bedside clock before bolting out of bed, screaming "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Blood Kisses  
****Chapter I: Things Just Got More Complicated  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Plot:_ AU, vampires, Zosopp, slight _xxxHolic_ references. In a world where it's constantly night, Usopp Sogeki's life begins to mix with the supernatural, and he finds himself the unwilling (?) food source for a newborn vampire.  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only play around with the Mugiwara-dan X3  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usopp sighed as he laid himself across the counter, seated in the small booth chair that was uncomfortable as all Hell. He was sporting a couple of bruises, thanks to his boss after he had arrived fifteen minutes late despite riding across town on his bicycle, and was now holding an ice pack to his head.

"You should've gotten up when your alarm went off, shithead, then you wouldn't have infuriated Nami-swan," commented a familiar blond annoyance from where he stood in the doorway to the shop, cigarette dangling from between his lips and rubbish bin thrown over his shoulder, his other hand resting languidly in the pocket of his pants.

The curly-haired teen gave a half-hearted glare at his co-worker. While he was here because he needed the money to pay for college, Sanji Roteshuhe believed that his only purpose in life was to serve the women who ran the shop and restaurant – Nami and Nico Robin respectively. "At least Robin doesn't hit me over the head several times over," Usopp mused with a sigh as he removed the icepack from his head, wincing a little as pain shot through his scalp.

"Why were you late anyway, huh?" Sanji asked, coming into the shop and leaning against the counter, placing the garbage bin on the floor. "Forget to set your alarm again?"

Usopp's cheeks reddened at the reminder of the last time he'd been late to work, then crossed his arms over his chest. "As a matter of fact, no. I…er…kinda managed to sleep through it." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly before placing the icepack back where it had been. "Had this weird dream too…" he muttered under his breath.

The phone rang, which caused the two to jump slightly. Sanji exhaled some smoke, raising an eyebrow at Usopp expectantly, at which the long-nosed teen sighed and picked up the old receiver from its cradle. "Mikan Treasures, Usopp speaking."

There was harsh breathing on the other end of the phone as though someone was in pain, a deep voice rasping out. "_I_…_need to_…_talk to her_…"

Blinking a little, Usopp nodded for Sanji to go and get their employers. "They'll be here in a minute…um, can I ask what you need?"

"_Damnit_, _I don't _have _a minute_!" the man hissed, and Usopp could hear banging in the background. "_They're persistent_…_look, just tell Robin to get her ass down to the shrine, okay_?!" Usopp heard a door break down and loud swearing before the line went dead.

"Who was that on the phone?" The dark-haired boy turned to see Sanji returning with Nami and Robin in tow, the blond chef with his arms crossed over his chest.

"A-ah, I don't know. He didn't leave a name," Usopp said as he put the receiver down into the cradle on top of the phone. "But he wanted Robin to go down to the shrine or something, whatever that means."

"I was just on my way, Nagahana-kun," the dark-haired woman said with a smile, a backpack slung over her shoulder. She turned to the younger lady, smiling. "Actually, would you mind if I borrow him for this, Nami-chan?"

"Sure, go ahead," Nami said, waving her hand in a shoo-ing motion. "I'll look after the shop."

"Wait, what…?" Usopp was about to say something else when Robin took hold of him by the wrist and began dragging him out of the pawn shop. "What…where are we going? Who was that on the phone?"

"An old friend of mine," Robin replied with a smile over her shoulder as they approached her mode of transportation – a sleek black and purple motorbike. She let go of Usopp and handed him a helmet, neglecting her own. "He's a bit of a hermit, but lately he's been having trouble with vampires…"

"_Vampires_?!" Usopp swallowed, his hands tightening around the helmet as Robin got onto the vehicle. "Y-you're joking, right? Vampire's don't exist, and even if they did, shouldn't you have taken Sanji instead of me?"

She merely smiled and patted the seat behind her. "You obviously do not understand Mikan Treasure's purpose, Nagahana-kun. How long have you been working here again?"

"Eh…seven months I suppose, give or take a few days," he replied, nervously strapping on his helmet and getting onto the motorbike behind Robin, clinging to her waist tightly. "Why?"

"Ah, I see. That's what Nami-chan meant when she said you weren't ready. Sanji-san has already been on several missions with me."

Usopp didn't have time to ask anything more about that, letting out a shriek as Robin tore out of the alleyway between the shops and screamed down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I-I'm walking back," the teen stammered as he nearly fell to his knees after slipping from the bike, the helmet coming off his head with a clatter as his fingers fumbled with the strap. Robin stood from it, slinging the backpack over her shoulder again and she frowned.

"It's quiet," she murmured, beginning to walk up the steps to the shrine in front of them. "Too quiet."

"Th-that's a good thing, right?" Usopp asked, following quickly behind the older woman. "I mean…that means that the vampires have left, right?"

Robin stopped in the middle of the staircase, closing her eyes for a moment before she opened them again, frowning. "No. They're still here, waiting for us." She rummaged around in her backpack before producing a gun and handing it to the younger boy. "You know how to use this, yes?"

"A-ah…yeah, on the farm," Usopp said, fumbling with the weapon before wrapping his fingers around the handle. It fitted comfortably and they began climbing the stairs again.

"Silver will kill most supernatural creatures," Robin explained, her eyes flickering from place to place. "Not just werewolves like you might have heard."

"S-so this is why you hired me? Because I'm a good shot?"

"Not only that, Nagahana-kun, but…" Robin paused as they got to the top of the stairs, looking around. A small garden was to the right, leaves rustling in the trees and the front door of the shrine was busted open, splinters and wood everywhere. "Duck."

Usopp took her advice and the both of them squatted as a vampire went sailing overhead before it tumbled down the stairs. "Let's move!" the dark-haired woman ordered, taking her own gun out of the holster around her thigh and beginning to make a run for the broken down door, the long-nosed teenager following behind.

Robin turned her body and fired her gun, screeches filling the air that made Usopp wince and cover one of his ears with his free hand. He heard a sound to his left and turned, shakily aiming the gun and firing quickly at the vampire in the middle of attacking him, watching it stiffen and turn to dust.

"Nagahana-kun, you go ahead," she said, killing another that had leapt at her and shooting it out of mid-air. "You're looking for a young man around your age with green hair and three swords." She tossed him her backpack. "There's medical items in there; he'll tell you what to use."

"Got it. Be careful, Robin-san!" Usopp ran off, hearing gunshots and screeches behind him as he ran through the broken doorway, heading down a long corridor. The sounds from outside got quieter the further down the hallway he went and Usopp became worried, but he convinced himself that Robin could take care of herself.

He came upon another broken down door, and his nose told him that there was blood that had been spilled. He ducked through the shattered wood and paper, stepping into what looked like a meditation room, fire crackling in the centre of the room. Looking around, he spotted the person Robin said to look for, cringing at the sight of so much blood around the other youth before making his way over.

One hawk-like eye was cracked open, the young man reaching for one of the swords beside him before he huffed and his eye slid shut. "About time. Where's…where's Robin…?"

"She's outside, providing distraction." Usopp pursed his lips as he knelt, trying not to whimper at the feel of blood soaking his clothes as he set the backpack down on the floor. He swallowed, the sound loud and the other youth let out a harsh laugh.

"Your…first mission…eh?" he asked, breath coming out in short puffs as he tilted his head back against the wall, displaying savage bite marks along his neck that made the long-nosed teenager cringe. "S'okay…there should…be a syringe…in there…" He nodded towards the backpack, watching as the younger teenager began rummaging around in it before his eyes slipped closed. "You're…going to have to…inject it…into my bloodstream…"

"I-inject?!" Usopp turned a little green at the thought as he found a needle. He tore the plastic open, fingers shaking as he somehow managed to attach it to the syringe. A screech from the hallway made him jump and the syringe clattered to the floor, the needle not in place properly and causing the liquid to spill and mix into the blood. "Shit!"

"Fuck," the swordsman swore, looking at the spilled medicine with a deep scowl on his face. He closed his eyes, his ears picking up the sound of boots clicking along the hallway before he opened one eye again, looking at the woman standing in the broken doorway. "Your new…apprentice sucks…more than…that blond dartbrow…Robin…"

She pursed her lips together as she came over and knelt down, taking hold of his wrist and checking his pulse. It was slowing down and she looked at him. "I'm afraid I didn't bring any more medicine with me, Kenshi-san. There's only one other option left."

"No…" He shook his head, pulling his wrist away from her weakly as he shifted so he was sitting back against the wall. "…I'm not…becoming…one of those fuckers…"

"Then you would rather die from something so dishonourable?" Robin smiled softly as she saw him hesitate and looked to the caramel-skinned teenager on his other side, watching him look up and stare at her. "Nagahana-kun…no, Usopp-kun…for Kenshi-san to survive and stay like-minded as he is, he needs to take blood from a human. I'm afraid I cannot offer myself, being a vampire already," – she brushed off his look of surprise at her blunt statement – "as my blood would simply kill him. A parasite's blood does not work with that of another parasite's, for example."

"But…but I…" Usopp gulped at the look Robin was giving him and looked at the green-haired youth, noticing his eyes were drooping and his breathing was slowing down. He shuddered and pulled back the sleeve of his jacket, baring his arm. "Wh-what do I do?"

"There's a dagger in the bag," Robin instructed, propping the swordsman against the wall more firmly as his head started lolling. "You'll need to slice your hand open and offer it to him. The rest will be up to Kenshi-san."

Usopp's trembling fingers reached into the backpack once again, feeling the smooth metal against his fingertips and pulled the dagger out by the handle, turning the golden-handled knife over in his hand. He recognized it from Nami's shop, having seen it in the display cabinet when he first started working there and then noticing that it was gone. Nami had said she'd sold it to someone.

Taking a shuddering breath, the long-nosed teenager sliced his palm open, a whimper leaving his lips as blood spilled from the skin of his hand and drip to the floor below. Cupping his fingers up, Usopp dropped the knife to the floor of the shrine and held his hand up to the swordsman's face.

Robin nodded her approval and gently took hold of the back of the youth's head, pushing his head forward and watching him sniff the air before his eyes opened. She took hold of Usopp's hand with her other, wrapping her fingers around it and prying the green-haired youth's mouth open with her other hand. Usopp whimpered again when he felt a tongue against his palm, hissing as it slid against the cut. Lips wrapped around the skin of his palm and began to suckle, dark eyes opening to look at him with a half-lidded gaze.

"That's right, Kenshi-san," the dark-haired woman cooed softly, brushing the fingers that had previously been at the back of his neck through his short-cropped hair. "Drink. It's alright." She smoothed the fingers of her other hand along the back of Usopp's, closing her eyes as she attempted to calm the both of them down.

A hand came up and clamped around Usopp's wrist, startling the teenager and nearly causing him to bolt away like a jackrabbit but the hold of both the swordsman and his employer kept him in place. Lips grazed along the skin of his arm as the blood ran dry from his hand, and he could feel sharp teeth digging into the flesh but not hard enough to break skin.

Robin let go of the both of them, smiling as she saw a new light enter the swordsman's eyes and the wounds on his throat heal. She watched him lean over the other teenager, mouth brushing along Usopp's neck and nipping playfully. "Didn't anybody ever tell you not to play with your food?" she teased, earning a grunt that made her giggle.

"F-food?!" Usopp squeaked, scrambling to move back but the newborn vampire had a tight hold on him, keeping him in place. The swordsman growled in his ear as teeth grazed along the rim and he closed his eyes tight, expecting to be taken for all the blood he was worth.

Then a tongue roughly dipped along his palm and he felt the cut he had made heal. He opened one eye, trembling at the sight of that hawk-like gaze that nearly made him wet his pants for reasons he didn't know. A smile curled across the newborn's lips, licking the boy's fingers free of blood. "Mine," was all he growled, kissing the tips of his fingers and Usopp was reminded of the dream he had had before waking up that evening.

Robin stood from where she was standing on the other side of the younger man, crossing her arms lightly across her stomach and smiled as Usopp looked at her for help. "That's right. You're Kenshi-san's now, Usopp-kun."

"Wh-what do you mean? Why me??" Usopp looked between the both of them as the swordsman finally let go of him and he scrambled back away from the two vampires, watching Robin chuckle behind her hand.

"It's because you offered your blood to him," she said simply, leaning down to pick up the backpack her assistant had left on the floor. "Kenshi-san will not become like those vampires we encountered out there so long as he has you to feed from. It's a binding contract, like the one Nami-chan and I share."

The swordsman leant down and picked up the three swords that were scattered over the floor, flicking the blood from them and sheathing them at his side into the scabbards that were attached to the haramaki he wore. His eyes flickered to the boy on the floor, smirking slightly. "Apologies for having not introduced myself. My name's Zoro l'Ollonais…ah, Roronoa Zoro in Japanese." Zoro scratched the back of his neck, raising an eyebrow at the younger teenager.

Usopp paused, making a mental note of the French last name as he stood, wincing at the feel of blood making his jeans cling to his legs. "Usopp S-Sogeki. Nice to meet you, I guess…"

The dark-haired woman smiled and turned away from them. "Shall we go? I'm sure Sanji-san is cooking up something nice as a welcome home for your first mission, Usopp-kun." She began walking away from the meditation room, ducking through the smashed-up doorway and disappearing down the corridor. Usopp began to follow, but hesitated, nervously looking back over his shoulder at the newborn vampire.

Zoro smirked, resting an arm against his swords as he walked up to the younger teenager. "Don't worry," he said, voice slightly rough as he licked his lips, eyes becoming half-lidded as he grinned. "I'll watch your back."

'_Yeah_…_which part of it will you be watching_,_ though_?' Usopp thought to himself, pursing his lips together before hurrying to follow after Robin, hearing the swordsman's heavy footfalls behind him as Zoro followed after him like a shadow.

– end part one –


	2. Chapter II: Adjusting

Usopp Sogeki sighed and rolled over, pursing his lips together and burying his head in between the pillows, staring at the wall as Fall Out Boy played on his mp3 player. It had been little over a week since he had become Roronoa Zoro's food source, and life felt surprisingly normal.

Well, normal except for some things. The caramel-skinned teenager glanced at the palm of his left hand, where he had sliced it open with a dagger, and ran his thumb along the healed scar. Bite marks surrounded it and his wrist, all memories of the various feedings from this past week. He shivered as he remembered the feeling of cold lips on his flesh, the sinking of teeth into his skin.

A week ago, if you had asked Usopp if he believed in vampires and the supernatural, he would have said no. He frowned as he saw the time on the clock that sat on the bedside table, taking note that it was well past midnight and on its way to 1am., turning over to face the wall before jumping back, crashing to the floor with his legs on the mattress.

"Don't you know how to _KNOCK_?!" he screamed, glaring up at the smirking vampire sitting on the other side of his double bed. The teen had the decency to flush, pulling himself back up onto the bed and huffing as he knelt on the mattress. "I have a door, you know."

"I know," Zoro said, tilting his head in a way that made the moonlight shining through the window glint on the three earrings in his left ear. He sat on his knees as Usopp did now, silhouetted against the curtains that seemed to make him blend into the darkness of the room. "I just can't be bothered to use it since your window is closer to you."

The teenager sighed, scratching the back of his neck as his other hand pulled the phone buds out of his ears and turned his mp3 player off. "What do you want? I'm tired, it's 1am, and I'm trying to get to sleep so I don't sleep in this morning and get a beating from Nami for being late."

"You know what I want." Zoro's voice was a husky purr, the vampire's lips quirking into a smile as he leant forward, nuzzling the darkly-tanned throat of the long-nosed teen. He ran his tongue up the skin, feeling Usopp shiver and arch his neck at the touch and his smile curled wickedly.

Usopp felt his toes curl, his breath hitching in a gasp and his fingers coiling into the covers of his bed. He gulped, staring ahead into nothing as he felt teeth sink into his flesh and another shiver rake his body. His body warmed as Zoro drank, spasms raking his form as he arched further into the vampire's embrace. His legs spread, curling around Zoro's as his hands shakily came up to latch onto the green-haired newborn's shirt, his name falling wetly from his lips.

And then…it was gone. The sensation of being drank from left his body and he hesitated in the middle of reaching out after the vampire pulled away, looking away from him and a deep flush spreading across his cheeks as he closed his eyes, feeling the breeze coming in from the window that Zoro had opened to leave from.

Why did he not feel ashamed when he reached up to touch those bite marks?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Blood Kisses  
****Chapter II: Adjusting  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only play around with the Mugiwara-dan X3  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nami had explained to him earlier that week about the side effects Feeders like themselves would experience – Feeders being apparently what vampire contract holders were called. Sexual attraction and a deep need to be drunk from being two of the side effects.

Usopp rubbed a hand along his neck, feeling the bite marks pulsating underneath his touch and he shuddered, taking a couple of deep breaths before returning to the page he was reading. It was a book Nami had leant him (with a loan fee, plus interest) on vampire contracts, subtly bound in leather so that unless you read the fine print on the spine, you wouldn't know what the book was about.

"You seem troubled, Usopp-kun."

He glanced up from the sketch he was doing, noticing Robin standing in the doorway that connected the pawn shop to the restaurant, her arms languidly crossed across her stomach. While Robin had always seemed dangerous to him, now that he knew she was a vampire she seemed doubly so. He flushed lightly, pulling down the bookmarking ribbon and closing the book as he turned to her. "I just…I don't know about this." Usopp sighed, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Which part are you unsure about?" She crossed the room, leaning against the counter and opened her mouth to say something more when the bell above the door to the shop rang, making the both of them look towards it.

"Sugeeeeeeeei~!" In bounced a teenager around Usopp's age, scruffy black hair hidden under a wide-brimmed straw hat that he held tightly onto his head. He looked around, eyes shining in glee and was about to go look at something when the person he was with snagged the back of his hoodie.

"Oi, Luffy," said a taller boy who appeared to be a few years older, scuffing the younger teen around the neck and holding him in place in a strangle hold. "The woman who owns this place charges triple the price for anything broken, so don't go touching anything."

"Maaa, Ace, you're such a wet blanket," Luffy whined, even as he was trying to get out of his brother's stranglehold.

The older boy looked up and saw that they were being watched. "Ah, sumimasen," Ace said with a large grin, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he let go of the teen. "We're here to pick up something for Monkey D. Garp."

Usopp raised an eyebrow at the family name before nodding and turning to the lay buy cupboard, when Robin stopped him. "Garp-san is one of our regular customers, Usopp-kun. I'll go get Nami-chan." He pursed his lips but she was gone before he could argue.

One of the regulars? In all the seven months he'd been working here, Usopp had barely sold a single thing, and yet when he came in the following day there was new stock and Nami said she had sold most of what had been on the shelves. Then again, now that he knew of the existence of vampires, he couldn't say that nothing surprised him anymore.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Ace watching where Robin had been standing, a serious look on his childishly freckled face. Dark eyes flickered to where he stood behind the counter and Ace grinned at him, walking over and leaning against the counter. "You're new here, huh?"

"A-ah, not exactly." The caramel-skinned teenager scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Been here for about seven months now. I've never seen you guys here before."

"Gramps usually picks up his own stuff, but he was busy today so he asked us to come in instea…Luffy, don't touch!" Ace barked, causing the skinny boy to jump where he had been reaching out to touch the cabinet holding an ancient samurai sword. Luffy whined and scuffed the toe of his sandal along the floorboards, pouting as Ace turned his attention back to Usopp. "Have to keep an eye on that kid." He looked at the book on the counter, blinking a little. "What'cha readin'?"

"Oh, ah, just…"

"Usopp-kun." He sighed a little in relief and turned to see Nami standing in the doorway, Robin shadowing her from where she was further into the back of the shop. "I'll take over from here. You go out back and have your break. Sanji-kun just fixed up lunch."

"O-okay." Giving Ace a nervous but pleasant smile, he took hold of the leather-bound book and slid from his stool, nearly tripping over his own feet as he hurried out back, Robin closing the door after him and he turned to her. "Who…?"

"There's something you should know," the dark-haired woman said, turning on her heel and disappearing further into the shop. "Follow me."

Usopp followed after her, the book Nami had leant him clutched to his chest. He could smell the lunch Sanji had made, but reminded himself that right now, this was probably more important than eating. Robin opened the door to a room that he'd never ventured into before, gesturing for him to enter as well, which he did. "Who were they?"

"The D's are a family of vampire hunters." He stilled at the information, his fingers tightening around the book in his hold. Robin flicked on a light, which blinded him for a minute until his eyes adjusted. "The tradition began with Edwar D. Newdegate, Ace and Luffy's great-grandfather, and is currently headed by their grandfather Monkey D. Garp."

"What…so why is Nami selling things to them?" Usopp pursed his lips together, looking around the room. It appeared as though the room was something out of a detective film – photos were strewn across the walls, some taken from various angles, others just the one shot.

The question made Robin frown. "To Nami-chan, a customer is a customer. She helps them because they are also hunting vampires, regardless of whether they kill a vampire like myself or Zoro." She looked at the calendar, noting that the crosses on the dates lead to today. "May 5th…it must be Luffy-san's birthday…it explains why he's here with Ace-san. Tradition states that the D family shouldn't start hunting until their seventeenth birthday."

Her musings fell on deaf ears. The teen gritted his teeth together, relaxing his grip on the book he was holding and opening it to the page he had been reading, quoting from the paragraph. "'A vampire's life is lost if their Feeder is killed"…is that right, Robin-san?"

She closed her eyes, turning away from the calendar and nodding. "That's correct. I've known several human-minded vampires in my lifetime who have been killed because their Feeder was murdered by hunters."

"So if Nami dies, you die…and if I die, Zoro dies…right?"

"Yes." Robin loosely crossed her arms. "So what was it that you were unsure about, Usopp-kun?" she asked, effectively changing the subject as she leant against a desk that sat to one side of the room.

"U-um…well…" Usopp blushed deeply, fidgeting with the sleeve of his Pacman jacket before he sighed. "Is…is it natural to feel some sort of…sexual attraction to the vampire you Feed? The last couple of times…" He coughed delicately.

Robin chuckled behind her hand, smiling softly. "Perhaps you should be asking Nami-chan this question, Usopp-kun," she suggested then brushed some long black hair away from her face. "But yes. It is a natural reaction to the feeding. When a vampire feeds, they send endorphins into their Feeder's body. I know of a place in Europe where some humans willingly give us their blood because of the endorphins. They describe our bite as the ultimate drug."

Usopp shivered and reached up to brush his fingers along the marks, something he'd taken to doing when he was nervous or unsettled. "So…so having sexual thoughts about the vampire feeding from you is…"

"It's natural, yes."

"I see…and Nami feels this attraction to you also?"

Robin smiled. "Sore wa himitsu desu." Usopp frowned at that remark before she spoke again, leaning away from the dest. "I pulled you back here because I feared that Ace-san saw the marks on your neck. Nami-chan I'm not too worried about because she covers them with makeup, but Usopp-kun, I'm going to have to ask you to cover them in the future if you continue to work here."

The caramel-skinned teenager paled slightly at the thought that Ace might have seen his marks and he zipped his jacket up so that most of his neck was covered. Robin nodded her approval. "Now, I do believe that Sanji-san had something for lunch ready for you."

"Is Sanji a Feeder too?" Usopp asked as they began to leave the room, Robin turning the light off and closing the door behind him. "I noticed a mark on his neck on Wednesday but he wouldn't say when I asked him…"

Robin shook her head. "Sanji-san isn't a Feeder. He carries a rare gene that makes him unattractive to vampires and his blood undrinkable, which is why I took you with me instead of him the night that Kenshi-san was turned. The mark you saw most likely came from his lover."

"I see." Usopp frowned as he split off from Robin and cut through a door that lead into the Baratie Restaurant, his brain mulling over the things the dark-haired vampire had told him, especially about the D. family.

He'd have to be careful from now on. Extremely careful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure it was a new Feeder, boy?" Garp looked at his eldest grandson across the dinner table with a raised eyebrow and Ace nodded.

"I'm quite sure. He had bite marks on his neck and one lot on his wrist that couldn't have come from a human. I think he's feeding a newborn with the way the bite marks were placed, like the Childe was trying to work out where best to Feed from."

"Nah, he seemed okay to me," Luffy said around the food in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before talking around another mouthful. "That long nose of his looked so cool! I wonder if he'll be my friend…"

Both older men sighed and Ace spoke, placing his head to his hand as he picked up his glass. "Luffy, how many times do we have to tell you that you _can't_ be friends with a Feeder?" He turned his attention away from his brother's pout and back to their grandfather. "In any case, that Nico Robin woman was there again. She doesn't seem to be feeding from the shop owner chick, but her food source has to be somewhere nearby."

"Nice scouting, Ace." Garp nodded his approval, smacking Luffy's hand as it reached out to take food from his plate and earning a whine. "We'll keep a close eye on the shop in the meantime. If the boy is feeding a newborn like you said, we might be able to save him before he gets to the second stage."

The two boys nodded in agreement and went back to their meals, not noticing the look in their grandfather's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usopp was nearly done with the book that Nami had lent him, curled up on the couch after dinner with the TV on but not really paying attention to it, just having it there for noise. He turned the page, frowning when he noticed that the next one was missing.

Nami _had_ said that she'd gotten the book second-hand but it still looked new-ish. A shadow fell over him and he shrieked, the book flying out of his hands and hitting Zoro on the head. "Ow!" the vampire with a scowl, rubbing his forehead as he raised an eyebrow at Usopp. "What the Hell was _that_ for?"

The caramel-skinned teenager huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's what you get for sneaking up on me." Usopp opened an eye before opening both and looked up at the vampire. "And what do you want? I fed you this morning."

"But that was this _morning_," Zoro said, leaning onto the couch and looming over his Feeder. Usopp pursed his lips together – Nami's book had said that during the first few weeks a newborn's feeding pattern was disorientated until the fourth week when they fell into regular intervals. "_Please_?"

Usopp sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath – "At this rate I'm going to need a blood transfusion" – before he tilted his head back against the couch and closed his eyes again. "Fine. But this is the last time today. No more midnight snacks."

Zoro chuckled out a "yes, mother" before Usopp felt lips grazing along the skin of his neck. Something stirred inside of him, goosebumps curling along his flesh as he tilted his head back a bit further, feeling the newborn straddle his legs. A tingle of excitement and need ran up his spine and a fleeting thought flashed through his mind that he hoped he wasn't becoming addicted to the sensation of being Fed from.

He ignored it.

Zoro's lips trailed up to his ear, tongue lapping over the curve and nipping at the lobe as he murmured into his Feeder's ear "Are you hard?" Usopp jerked, trying to move away but the swordsman had a hold of his wrist that was so tight it was almost vice-like. He opened his eyes, looking up to see the vampire grinning predatorily down at his flushed face before a calloused hand came up to cup his cheek. "It's alright…"

Zoro let go of his wrist, his lips and hand trailing downwards as he nipped hard at Usopp's neck, but not hard enough to break skin yet. "Here." The teenager's eyes shut closed and he whimpered as he heard the sound of the fly on his jeans being opened. His nails dug into the worn green couch as the same hand reached in…

…but he smacked Zoro's hand away, opening his eyes slightly to look at the puzzled expression on the vampire's face. "Don't," he hissed, reaching down and pulling the zip of his jeans up, then looked away. He ignored the fact that his cock was throbbing in his pants, closing his eyes tight as he curled his legs up to his chest. "I agreed to be your Feeder. I don't want…I don't want anything like _that_."

The swordsman tilted his head as Usopp's face blushed deeper. Zoro sighed and stood from his seat in the boy's lap, scratching the back of his neck in annoyance before Usopp reached forward and grabbed hold of his other hand, looking off to the side still.

"I didn't say you couldn't Feed from me," the long-nosed teen said, pursing his lips together as he looked at Zoro out the corner of his eye. "Just…no sex. I'm not…I'm not ready for something like that."

"Fair enough." He leant down again, pushing Usopp back against the couch as he kissed his neck, running his tongue along the caramel skin. He felt the other shiver and tilt his head back again, and the newborn bit down. Warm blood filled his mouth as he suckled, feeling Usopp buck upwards with a strangled moan. He took hold of the other's hips, sliding his knee between Usopp's legs as he licked and sucked blood from his body. He lifted his mouth away from the teenager's neck, earning a whine as he licked his lips and the mark, sealing it.

The glazed look left his eyes as the vampire's teeth left his throat and Usopp shuddered, looking away with a shameful blush on his cheeks and let go of Zoro's shirt that he didn't realize he'd grabbed. The newborn leant away slightly, his breath hot against Usopp's suddenly cold skin and sending Goosebumps along his flesh. "Sure you don't want me to take care of it?"

"I'm sure," he snapped, though he couldn't deny the throbbing in his pants. Zoro pursed his lips and leant away fully, turning to leave through the window he'd come through again, not turning his head back around to look at his Feeder.

Usopp curled up into a ball as Zoro left, covering his neck with his hands as he shuddered, taking deep, heavy breaths. The feeling of being fed from was leaving his body slowly but his cock still begged for attention. He pushed himself away from the couch, standing and swaying a little before deciding that he needed a shower.

Preferably a cold one.

– end of chapter two –


End file.
